


CHIKAN!! on the Bus!

by Rivaille69Jaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blue Balls, Chikan, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eren Is a Little Shit, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hot Eren Yeager, Hot Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Hand Jobs, Public Scene, Public Transportation, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille69Jaeger/pseuds/Rivaille69Jaeger
Summary: Maybe Levi was a little horny today? He must have been pretty worked up to want to touch the hot brunette college student he's standing behind.Maybe Eren didn't know how to fight him? He must have been pretty gay to not fight the hot raven man touching him on the crowded bus."The man’s hard on rubbed up against his ass, and the boy’s eyes went wide with how big it was. A hand slithered under his shirt, tracing his stomach up to his nipples. The fingers were slightly wet, and Eren shivered with the coolness."





	CHIKAN!! on the Bus!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I've had this idea for quite a while, but never really had the time to execute it... BUT FINALLY! I have written it...
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren sighed; it had been a long day at college today. Three back to back classes, periodic calls from an unreasonably worried Mikasa, and the constant chattering of a certain horse-faced arse was nearly more than he could handle in a day. Rubbing his eyes, he boarded the already packed bus. Eren was glad he hadn’t worn any eyeshadow today; it would have been smudged all over his face by now.

 

Eren carefully made his way to the back of the bus, tentatively pushing past men and women to get to his favourite spot. He had been on this bus route for long enough to find a specific spot on this bus that had a slight coolness to it. Maybe the air conditioning was in a good position there, or maybe the window was always open. Either way, the left corner of this bus was always cooler, fresher than any other spot.

 

Eren gasped as the sudden pressure behind him when he was pushed into the tall man in front of him. The man turned around, looking down at him.

 

“S-sorry. It’s just too -uh... crowded”

 

“It most definitely is. It’s fine.” He replied with a wide smile, turning back around. Eren let out a small breath or relief.

 

The bus jolted into motion, forcing Eren backwards, and to his surprise, he felt a hand on his ass. He gasped softly, but covered his mouth immediately.

 

_ It must have been an accident. It’s pretty crowded after all. _

 

He shook his head, laughing inwardly at his own stupidity.

 

But then the hand squeezed, and Eren’s eyes widened in shock. He looked over his shoulder, slightly afraid to see who it was. To his surprise, the man was shorter than him by an inch or two, and it looked like he was seriously pissed at something… or someone. He had a clean undercut, and he was looking straight at Eren.

 

Eren blushed, and the man smirked, squeezing his ass once more. The younger boy yelped and turned his head back to the front. He tried to push the man’s hand away, but he was relentless.

 

“Call me Levi.” The man whispered, slipping something into his pocket.

 

_ It’s probably his business card or something. Cliche… except the fact that he’s groping me on a bus. _

 

Eren jumped as his other hand snaked around to grab his already half-hard cock. The raven chuckled behind him, massaging the clothed boner roughly. Eren felt a poking between his thighs and bit his lip, looking down partly in shame, but mostly in excitement.

 

The man- Levi tugged at his fly, the zipper ever so slowly dragging down. Eren grabbed at his hand out of instinct. He didn’t want this, but at the same time…

 

He sighed as the man grinded between his thighs and stroked his cock leisurely, occasionally squeezing. Eren was sure his face was red, eyes slightly teary. Suddenly Levi grabbed at his wrist, tugging him through the crowd. Eren apologized time after time as he bumped into a rather snappy woman. He was pushed up against a wall, face first. The cold window was pressed up against his cheek and he glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

 

There was nobody.

 

Levi’s hand returned to his crotch, squeezing insistently. Eren gasped, his back arched instinctively. The man’s hard on rubbed up against his ass, and the boy’s eyes went wide with how big it was. A hand slithered under his shirt, tracing his stomach up to his nipples. The fingers were slightly wet, and Eren shivered with the coolness. Levi twisted the soft pink nub, pulling a breathy moan from his lips. He felt a chuckle in his ear as the man did it again. Levi tugged at his nipples, occasionally flicking. 

 

The hand at his crotch unbuttoned his jeans, and Eren jerked his head up to scan the area around them. So far nobody had noticed them.

 

There was a constant breathing in his ear, making him shiver with each breath. Levi’s hand slipped into his boxers to tease the head of his cock. The thumb dipped into the slit and spread precome all over the tip of his aching dick. Eren gasped, instinctively thrusting his hips forward. He heard a sharp gasp in his ear and the raven’s hand moved from his nipple to grip his hips. The hard cock between his ass cheeks jerked, and Eren bit his lips, experimentally moving his hips in a circle. Levi practically growled, rutting forward to match his movements.

 

Eren could feel his arse hole clenching and unclenching as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Levi slipped a finger in his mouth, swirling it around slightly. The man’s breath hitched when Eren suckled on it, wrapping his tongue around the digit. It pressed deeper in his mouth, making him squeak.

 

Levi’s breath hitched as the kid sucked eagerly. He pulled his finger out, spreading the saliva on his lips. When he returned with two fingers, he noted how quickly Eren opened his mouth. He thrusted the two digits in and out for a moment before deciding he had enough fun. The raven’s cock jerked at the way Eren whimpered when he pulled the fingers out. He slipped his hand down the front of Eren’s jeans, teasing the head of the kid’s leaking cock as he went. Levi fondled his balls, but didn’t linger.

 

Two fingers entered his hole. Eren moaned softly, and quickly pressed a hand over his mouth. Levi could feel Eren’s throbbing arse hovering over his dick, and he pulled his fingers out of the tight hole for a moment. 

 

Eren whined at the loss, pressing back. He gasped when he felt the hardness of the man behind him. Suddenly, the two wet fingers pressed in once more. They didn’t stop, however. He could feel Levi grinning by his ear as he bit his lip, hand falling away. He pressed downwards, trying to get more in his ass. Once the man’s fingers were in to the second digit, he closed his eyes and grinded in a circle. His mouth fell open in pleasure.

 

Levi smirked, curling his finger. Eren squeaked as his prostate was directly stimulated, arching his back slightly. The hand at his cock stroked the full length while simultaneously rubbing his prostate. Eren groaned, curling inwards.

 

“Come for me,” Levi muttered in his ear. His thumb curved over the head of his cock and pressed into the slit, triggering his orgasm. Eren breathed heavily as he came, letting out a small, self conscious grunt.Levi continued stroking and prodding his prostate, milking out the last of his cum.

 

Once he was fully sated, Eren opened his eyes and realized the situation he was in. A few people around him were giving the pair dirty looks, and he blushed, gently pushing Levi away. Keeping his eyes lowered, he couldn’t help but notice a few bulges in certain men’s… sensitive areas.

 

“You just gonna leave me here with this boner, brat?”

 

Suddenly feeling a surge of confidence, Eren reached behind him and squeezed the man’s dick. Levi’s breath hitched at the touch, encouraging the brunette to repeat the action.

 

“Hmm… Maybe I will.” Eren grinned when the man let out a ‘tch’ sound. “It’s my stop, after all.”

 

“Fucking brat.”

 

Before Levi could convince him to stay, Eren carefully pushed through the tightly packed crowd, snorting inwardly when someone squeezed his ass as he passed. He turned around and winked, even though he didn’t know who the culprit was.

 

The bus stopped, and Eren was the first to get off. He pulled his coat over the wet spot in the front of his jeans. The brunette could feel the disgusting cum crusting in his boxers. Luckily he was shaved, so he didn’t need to deal with scrubbing  _ too _ much down there.

 

He remembered Levi slipping something into his pocket, and he curiously pulled it out as he began to walk.

  
  


**_Levi Ackerman_ **

**_Call me:_ ** _ 613-587-0192 _

**_Visit me:_ ** _ CANDY CANE ST. NW _

 

**_Don’t fucking disappoint.._ **

**_If you’re coming over, I would appreciate a heads-up._ **

 

Eren chuckled at his bluntness.

 

_ I know what I’m gonna do this weekend. _

 

Smiling, he dialed the number on his phone.

 

“We're sorry. You've reached an imaginary number. Please rotate your phone 90 degrees and try again.”

 

Eren sighed, and rolled his eyes. Levi was obviously messing on him.

 

“Well, I guess you won’t get rid of that boner any time soon,” He decided to tease the raven a little before hanging up. “Since this is an imaginary number.”

 

To his surprise, Levi hung up. He laughed out loud at the sheer stupidity of his situation, and saved the number to his contacts as Mr. Sexy.

 

Dialing once again, he prepared himself for whatever bizarre way Levi would answer the phone.

 

“Satan's Den, what in the Hell do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS, KUDOS, SOME LUV <3


End file.
